Falling For the Unexpected
by OneYearPeanut
Summary: It was a fairly normal day in the Black Order HQ, until a certain crazy scientist decided to try out one of his "glorious" new potions on one unlucky Beansprout. warning! Yullen and some major OOCness!
1. Day1 pt1

**I'm back! here's the story, such a different name, right? XD I didn't want people to not know what it is because the title's completely different. I might change the title again, so if you guys have any suggestions I'll gladly consider them ^^ and I'm so sorry but the new chapter isn't finished yet! Don't hate meeeee! Also, this isn't going to be a very long story, maybe 10 chapters at most. To be honest, it was originally going to be 3 chapters, but since more than the expected 5 people followed it, i decided to make it longer. **

* * *

It started out as a normal day at the order. That is, until a certain crazy scientist decided to test out another one of his glorious potions on one unlucky beansprout.

DAY 1-

Allen was is the cafeteria eating his usual giant lunch, when a voice was heard over the speakers.

"Allen walker please report to Komui's office for a mission."

"Whaaat? But I just got back from one yesterday!" Allen whined before finishing his lunch and throwing away the trash.

"Poor, poor beansprout~!" Lavi, who was sitting next to Allen, teased with a grin. Allen snapped back with the same remark as always

"It's Allen Stupid Lavi!" He said before trudging out of the cafeteria and to Komui's office. 'Man, I hope I don't get lost like last time... At least Lenalee was kind enough to show me the way then. She's on a mission, though, so I'll have to find it my self this time'

After almost an hour of wandering around, by some miracle, Allen arrived at Komui's office. He opened the door to An overly exited and... awake Komui. 'Something's seriously wrong here' Allen thought, dreading what would come next.

"Ah! You're finally here~! I have to hurry, my dear Lenalee will be back from her mission any minute now!" He happily said before getting a few vials out from a drawer in his desk. "Wait... which one was supposed to make him look terrible to women..? Oh, I'll just use this one and hope it's the one!" He exclaimed while picking a random bottle and grinning evilly at Allen.

"I uh... havetogonowbye!" Allen said before making a run for it, but was roo late as Komui had already poured the potion onto poor Allen's head while he was still there.

'What the hell-! That burns!' Allen thought while letting out a terrified shriek, which the whole order heard, including a certain Bookman apprentice, and Lenalee, who both came running to the scene.

"Oh. Looks like I picked the wrong one. It's too late now. My precious Lenalee is back from her mission..." Komui said sadly before walking back to his desk and falling back asleep almost instantly.

"Allen-kun! What's wrong!" Lenalee who just arrived there, asked a blue cloud which she guessed Allen was in.

"Beansprout! What happe-" Lavi started, but instead stared in shock at what was now in Allen's place. "Beansprout, you're a ... Dragon?"

They could tell the poor thing was scared, but it was so cute!

Allen was now a small white dragon, about the size of a cat, with big silver eyes, one with his curse mark on it, and one black arm. He also had small white wings, which somehow held him in the air, and what looked like little spines lining the ridge of his back, from his neck to his little tail. To make it even more adorable, Allen was obviously trying to say something, but all that came out were small squeaks.

"Oh my gosh, Allen-kun, you're so adorable!" Lenalee squealed before running over and cuddling him. The small dragon didn't seem to mind, much to Lenalee's delight.

Lavi, however had dragged Bookman to see what sense he could make of the situation at hand.

"Ne ne, Panda. Look! The beansprout turned into a dragon!"

Then a new voice joined in.

"He WHAT?" The others turned to see Kanda walking towards them with the usual scowl on his face.

"Oh, Kanda. Looks like Komui turned Allen into a dragon with another one of his weird potions." Lenalee explained.

Bookman then decided to chime in.

"It seems like he's been turned into an affection type dragon."

"What does that mean?" Lenalee asked

"These types of dragons don't age normally, but instead feed off of affection other things have for them. When they are small, they typically cling to whomever gives them the most affection, which is usually the mother, but obviously it's goingoing to be one of the people here."

Then there was a silence, as most people expected the small dragon to fly over to Lenalee. But, to everyone's surprise, that didn't happen.

The little dragon flew... right over... to KANDA.


	2. Day1 pt2

DAY 1 pt. 2-

Allen's POV

It was a completely normal day, until I was called into a 'mission' by Komui. Now I'm... in a blue cloud..? 'Oh, no. It was a potion, wasn't it?' I thought, fearing what it had done to me. Did I grow a third eye? Did I turn into a woman? Have I turned invisible? All these were ruled out as I looked down on myself, and realized.

It was much, much worse.

I screamed, or tried to, because of the drastic change in my appearance and size. I was so small! And so high off the ground! 'I wonder if this is what Tim feels like..' Then I realized that my "screams" were coming out as squeaks! I quickly stopped that, for the sake of what little dignity I had left. Then I saw Lenalee run over

'Huh, I guess she's back from her missio-' but my thought were cut off as she squealed

"Oh my gosh, Allen-kun you're so cute!", and quickly ran over and glomped me like there's no tomorrow. Normally, I would have minded a bit, but for some reason, the cuddling felt so good! I loved it almost as much as my mitarashi dango! 'Something is definitely wrong with me'.

Then Lavi came over dragging Bookman with him.

"Ne ne, panda, look! Beansprout's been turned into a dragon!

'I turned into a WHAT?' I thought with worry. How was I ever going to change back? There must be an antidote! Or will it wear off? What if I never turn back?

"He WHAT?" I heard an all-too familiar voice coming down from the hall. I was a little saddened by the loss of my cuddling, but all of my attention was now on Kanda.

'Why do I suddenly want to be next to him? What the heck? I wonder if it's a dragon

thing...' I thought. It was taking all my willpower not to fly over to him. I could hear Bookman saying some stuff about "affection" and "the people here", but I could barely focus on my surroundings with him in the room. 'Dammit!' I thought as I felt myself flying right over to Kanda and dropping myself on his shoulder. 'Much better' I thought. This was even better than being cuddled by Lenalee! I felt myself falling asleep, and heard some yelling, but that didn't matter. It was just sooo nice on his shoulder. 'Meh. I'll deal with all of this later' I thought before falling completely asleep.

Normal POV

After Allen flew to KANDA's side of all people Both Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!" They yelled, while Kanda just had a surprised face, and a barely noticeable blush dusting his cheeks.

"But Yuu-Chan hates the beansprout!" Lavi yelled, and was quickly silenced by Kanda putting his hand on Mugen's hilt

"What did you call me, baka usagi?" Lavi screamed in fear at this.

"Eep! Nothing! Help me, Lenalady!" Then Lenalee asked Bookman

"Actually, Bookman, could you please explain?"

"Ah, of course. You see, with this type of dragon," he pointed at Allen, who was now draped over Kanda's shoulder, fast asleep. "Gestures Don't really count. It's more about what the person feels for them, not what affection they show. Judging by Walker's

Reaction, Kanda enjoys his company more than he's letting on." Now all stares were directed at Kanda, who simply walked to Komui's office to get this cleared up.

He said the magic words "Lenalee's getting married" into Komui's ear, and backed up.

"WHHAAATT? WHAT OCTOPUS TRIES TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS LENALEE AWAAAY!" He wailed before noticing Kanda, with a ... Dragon? On his shoulder? Lenalee made her way to Komui's desk now.

"Nii-san, did one of your potions turn Allen-kun into a dragon?" She asked him with a frown. "Why would you do that?"

"My darling sister, I was only trying to protect you! But I used the wrong potion..."

"Well, is there any way to turn him back?" Lavi chimed in

"Of course, it wears off after about a week, so no worries. He will be back to normal

soon" they gave a sigh of relief at hearing this, but then another question surfaced.

"Who will take care of him?" Lenalee asked. They thought for a while, then Lavi piped up.

"I think Yu-I mean Kanda, should take care of him!" There was a hum of agreement I'm the office, until Kanda objected

"Why should I have to take care of the Moyashi?"

"Well, he obviously likes you the most, so he would be sad if you didn't!" Lenalee told him

"I am NOT taking care of the stupid Moyashi for a whole week." Bookman, getting tired of the bickering, decided to step in.

"Actually, if Walker really gets that much affection from Kanda, he should be able to take care of himself after around four days, then you'll just have to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"See, Kanda? Not so hard, right? All you have to do is give him food and water and a place to sleep in your room, then just keep an eye on him!" Lenalee said with a smile that screamed 'agree or you'll regret it'

"Che. Fine." Kanda finally agreed.

"Yay! Now to set up a place for him in your room!" Lenalee said, before pushing him out of the office and into the hall. Then they all went back to their respective places (Komui going back to sleep), and went on with their days, as it was already 5:00.

Kanda went to his room, all the way there he was careful not to let the sleeping dragon fall off his shoulder. He set Allen on his bed and for to work.

Kanda POV-

Che. Baka Moyashi just had to get himself turned into a dragon. And now I have to take care of it? Obviously I wasn't going to be very lucky lately. 'Okay... I guess he needs somewhere to sleep, and it sure as hell isn't going to be my bed, so... a dog bed, I guess?' I decided to go into a nearby town to buy stuff for the little monster.

'Ugh. The people here are so irritating!' I thought as I purchased what I needed at s pet store. A large dog bed. Assuming it was going to get bigger, and food and water bowls.

I hope that's all it needs. I then made my way back to the order and to my room, where I was attacked by the moyashi "What the hell-!" I said as I was tackled to the ground by the little white dragon. "Get off!" I yelled at it, and I guess he understands, because he hopped onto my bed and stared at me. "Creepy." I muttered before setting up a spot for him in the corner. "That is where you will stay. Not on my bed. Get off." I told it. I feel so stupid, talking to an animal. But, apparently he understands when I tell him stuff, because he sat on the dog bed, but he looked at me with his round eyes and stared at him with sad eyes. 'Damn, that's cute' I thought, but a simple stare isn't going to change my mind. "Stay there. Goodnight." I said before changing into something to sleep in. It was already 10:00. Man. How long did I take to get that stuff? Oh, well. I was abouabout to fall asleep when a thought hit me 'dammit he has no where to go to the bathroom'

Maybe he knows how to use the toilet. He got up and asked him, again feeling stupid. "Do you know how to use the door?" A curt nod "can you go to the bathroom without my help?" A furious nod followed that. "okay then. Goodnight, Moyashi" he heard a small squeak. and fell asleep.


	3. Day2

Day 2-

Normal POV

Kanda woke up the next morning to An awful smell and hot air being blown into his face. He opened his eyes to find Allen sitting on his chest, sleeping soundly. Kanda also noted that he now had sharp teeth, instead of the small baby teeth he had the day before.

"What the hell, Moyashi?! Get off! And your breath reeks!" He yelled at the dragon, effectively waking it up and obviously angering it, judging by the fact that those new sharp teeth were now clamped down on the tip of his nose. "Fuck-!" He yelled before throwing Allen off of him. "I told you to stay off my bed, and don't bite me!" Kanda told him angrily. The dragon simply squeaked, and dropped itself back onto Kanda's shoulder. "I'm going to train, so you can't stay there forever." He told Allen, but didn't object to it right then.

Kanda made his way to his training room to do his routine. When he got there, he shooed the small dragon off his shoulder so he could train. While training, he thought of how to keep the dragon off his bed. 'I could just but him in a box at night. But then he wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom. Maybe if he didn't bite me, I would let him stay on my bed. What am I thinking? Of course he's not allowed on my bed!' He finished training, and made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"What can I get you, hun?" Jerry asked Kanda. "I'm guessing the usual tempura soba?"

Kanda just nodded in confirmation. "And... who is your friend?" He pointed at the dragon that was again on Kanda's shoulder.

"Che. The Moyashi went and for himself turned into a dragon and I'm stuck taking care of it" he answered with a frown.

"Well, can I get anything for Allen?" Kanda shrugged

"I have no idea what dragons eat." Jerry thought for a second, then got an idea

"How about meat? I wonder if he still can eat mitarashi dango.." Then Allen squeaked and flew around Kanda's head.

"Aww cutie! I'll take that as a yes~!" Jerry cooed at Allen "I'll be done in a jiffy!"

Being true to his word, Jerry had their food ready in under a minute. Kanda made his way to An empty table, where he was soon joined by Lenalee.

"Hi, Kanda! How is it taking care of Allen? She asked, gesturing to the dragon eating piles of steak and dango.

"Che. The Baka Moyashi is a nightmare." Kanda answered.

"But he's so cuuute!" She said before cuddling the little dragon again. Kanda just finished his soba and got up to leave, when Allen noticed, and flew out of Lenalee's arms nd back onto Kanda's shoulder. "It looks like Allen sure does like you!" She said with a smile. Kanda just "che'd" and walked out of the cafeteria with a small blush that didn't go unnoticed by the grinning Lenalee. Lavi then sat down beside Lenalee.

"Heyo, Lenalady~!" He said with a grin. "I miss anything?" He asked.

Lenalee turned towards him with an evil smirk

"Nothing at all." She answered.

"Scary!" Lavi said while scooting away from her on the bench.

Kanda was on his way back to his room when a voice from his golem stopped him

"Exorcist Kanda Yuu, please report to Komui's office for a mission."

"Che. I'm just never going to get so time to my self, huh?" He muttered before turning around and heading for Komui's office.

When he got there, Komui was dead asleep. Kanda was going to wake him up with Mugen, but Allen hopped onto the desk and trotted over to Komui's sleeping form.

"Oi, Moyashi. Whatever you do isn't going to-" but was cut off as he heard Lenalee's voice erupt from Allen.

"Nii-san, I'm getting married." It was almost like a recording. 'Creepy..' Kanda thought

"NOOOOOOO! WHO DARES DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LENALEEEEEE-" Komui was quiet when Kanda pressed Mugen against his throat.

"Lenalee isn't getting married, baka. What is my mission"

"Oh, thank god! You shouldn't scare me so!"

'Maybe if you weren't asleep this wouldn't happen!' Kanda thought angrily. "And you have a simple mission that shouldn't take long. There is a town nearby that has had multiple akuma sightings, and you just go there and clean them out. Okay?" Komui told Kanda, who just stood and nodded.

"But what about the Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Is that care I hear in your voice, Kanda~?" Kanda began to draw Mugen

"Is that a death wish I hear in YOUR voice?" Kanda threatened.

"N-no! But you could take him with you, if you like. But it would be odd for you to be walking around town with a dragon. Might want to keep him in a bag or something"

Allen heard this and growled, before landing on Kanda's shoulder again and glaring at Komui. "Fine, fine, you can stay there, but don't blame me if people think you're weird."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda said. He went to his room to pack up, though he probably wouldn't need much, considering how small the mission is and the fact that it'll only take a day or two. After packing up, he started on his way to where he was supposed to go. 'First up, train station.' Kanda thought as he boarded the train to his destination, with a finder, who told him her name was Ann. Not like he cared, anyway. When they got to the town, Kanda immediately began searching for akuma. When none showed up, and be was about to call it a day, Allen bit his ear.

"Ow! What was that for, baka moyashi!?" Him question was answered when he looked st the dragon, and saw that his cursed eye was going off. Allen flew towards an alleyway to a man in a janitor's uniform, and flew in circles around the man's head. "Is he an akuma?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded and flew back to Kanda, who was unsheathing Mugen. The akuma shed it's human skin and tried to attack them, but was sliced in half by Kanda. Soon, there were more level 1 akuma surrounding them. Kanda was doing a good job killing them, but a level 2 managed to sneak up behind him. By the time Kanda turned around, it was too late for him to dodge. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of white, and the akuma exploded.

"What the hell...?" Kanda whispered. Only to look down and see Allen, apparently with his innocence activated. Instead of a cape, Allen now had silver armor covering his body, and his little claws had grown considerably, along with his teeth.

"Huh. I guess you can still use your innocence." Kanda muttered, as Allen chirped, and deactivated his innocence and slumped back onto Kanda's shoulder.

"Are all the akuma gone?" Kanda asked the little dragon, who nodded. They were making their way to the hotel they rented, as it was already midnight, but were stopped by a loud sound.

GRRRRROOOWWWL!

"... I guess you're hungry?" Kanda asked Allen, who looked pretty embarrassed, but nodded anyways. "Good thing I brought money." Kanda said before finding his way to a small restaurant. Probably the only one open at this time, too. Kanda was disappointed when he found out they didn't serve soba, so he decided he wasn't hungry anyway. Of course, the waitress was shocked to hear Kanda order 20 of their largest steaks for Allen. Allen soon inhaled the steaks, and they were on their way to the hotel now. Once they got there Kanda changed into some clothes to sleep in, and collapsed on the bed. Allen sat next to him. And he knew it would be unfair if he kicked him off, because this wasn't his bed. So Kanda just decided to ignore it. 'At least he doesn't shed.' Kanda thought. Maybe this won'tbe as bad as I anticipated...' He thought before reaching a hand out to stroke the sleepy dragon a few times. The last thing he registered was something wet on his cheek before he fell completely asleep

Allen POV-

'What an exhausting day! Maybe it's because I'm so small, but I'm so tired! ' I thought as a happily sat next to Kanda on the bed. ' It's so nice around him, I wanna stay next to him forever!' He thought.

...

...

... Noo! What was he thinking?! He doesn't like being around Kanda! Kanda is evil!

He was about to scoot away, but was stopped when he felt a hand gently petting him.

'Hmm.. that feels good, I'll just stay here. Goodnight, Kanda' He thought before licking Kanda's cheek and falling asleep.


	4. Day3

**X_x I spent all night watching anime.. **

**Sorry for any OOC ness or mistakes! (_ _)" and thanks to all the people who reviewed! :3**

**Day 3- **

Kanda woke up the next morning to a dragon fast asleep, cuddled into his side. As cute as the sight was, Kanda's denial was stronger. Kanda quickly brushed off the warm feeling in his chest as simply his half awake mind playing tricks on him

"Oi, Moyashi, wake up." He said as he gently shook the small dragon awake. Kanda noticed that the once small spines lining the ridge of his back were now sharper and had black tips. 'He's changing fast...' Kanda thought, but his thought were interrupted when he felt the hot air of a yawn being blown into his face. "Baka Moyashi, it's time to go back, so, uh..." Kanda didn't know what to tell him next. 'Dragons don't really need to freshen up, do they..' He thought. "Just... Wait here. I have to take a shower" Kanda told Allen before heading to the small bathroom the hotel room provided. Allen heard the shower turn on and quickly got a 'good' idea.

**Allen POV-**

Kanda was going to take a shower, so I just have to wait here. 'But that's so boring!' I thought. He then got an idea 'I need a shower too, though. I'm sure Kanda wouldn't mind If we shared.' He thought, his instinct to stay as close as possible to Kanda taking control. He happily trotted over to the bathroom and to the shower Kanda was occupying. He saw a clean pile of clothes on the counter, probably the ones he was going to wear after his shower. ' Good thing I'm little and don't make a lot of noise. I can just sneak right in with him!' He thought happily, before hopping into the shower with Kanda.

**Back to normal POV-**

After Allen jumped into the shower with Kanda, chaos ensued.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?!" Kanda yelled before trying to cover himself up from the dragon's eyes. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Moyashi! Get ou-" Kanda started, but was cut off at once he saw the scene playing out before him.

Allen was now trying to... catch the water? And apparently was trying to eat it. He was swatting the water drops with his small feet, and flying up and snapping and the water coming out of the shower head. Every time he tried doing either one of these things, a small squeak would come from the small dragon. Allen continued this for around a minute or two, before he heard sniggers coming from Kanda, who was watching the scene, still in a towel. Allen just sat there, and stared at Kanda. He had never seen him in only a towel, and he never imagined he would see something like this, so he took in the sight of his chiseled muscles and intricate tattoo.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared. Until the staring was noticed by Kanda, who now had his face turned away to hide the blush speeding over his face.

"M-Moyashi, get out. If you want to shower that bad, wait until I'm out at least." He told Allen, who was again taken aback. 'Did Kanda just... stutter?' He thought. Then he registered what Kanda had said. 'But I wanted to take one with him.' Allen thought with a hurt look on his face. He decided to finally voice his opinion. The dragon took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I wanted to take one with you!" He said in his regular voice. Kanda was now at a loss for words.

"You can talk? Why the hell didn't you speak before?" He asked Allen. He was again stunned at the sound that came out of the dragon

"It's tiring, dear. When I'm bigger I'll talk more." The voice may have seemed normal to the dragon, but to Kanda, it was almost addictive. It was melodic and smooth, but was still the Moyashi's, and shook Kanda to the core with curiosity.

"This is getting weirder ever day- Did you just call me _Dear_?" Kanda asked, but decided not to threaten the dragon in fear of what else it could do.

"Can I not call you that, Kanda dear?" Allen asked with a tinge of hurt. It creeped Kanda out to no end to hear Allen calling him that.

"I'm not 'dear' Dammit!" Kanda Yelled. He was still flustered, because he still hadn't put any clothes on, the towel being his only cover. The only answer Kanda got was Allen flying over to him and draping himself on his shoulders. The dragon snuggled his head into the crook of Kanda's neck. "I still have to shower, you know, Moyashi." Kanda told him, gesturing for him to get out. Allen hopped onto the counter, but didn't leave the bathroom. "Che. Whatever, just don't look." A nod, and Kanda finished his shower in five minutes. He grabbed his bag, Allen, and headed out of the room andand intointo the hall, where the finder was waiting. Without saying a word, Kanda walked past her, and she followed. They got on the train back home, and waited for the train to arrivarrive at their destination. Kanda sat down, and Allen found a nice spot on Kanda's lap to rest. Kanda, having nothing better to do, started to stroke the happy dragon. ThiThis time, Kanda actually saw how Allen changed every time he was showed affection. As Kanda kept petting Allen, he saw his wings slowly get longer, and wider, and his teeth got longer and sharper.

"Weird..." Kanda muttered. Allen on the other hand, looked extremely content, curled up, asleep on Kanda's lap. Kanda checked the time to see that it was already 1:00 pm. He was late. 'Probably because of the bathroom fiasco..' He thought. After they arrived back at the Black Order, they were greeted by Lenalee.

"Oh, Kanda, you're back! And so is Allen-kun!" She said before taking Allen into her arms and cuddling him again. "You're different! Soon you're going to be as big as a house!" She said happily before letting him fly back to Kanda. "It seems like the bond between you two is growing stronger by the day, huh?" She said.

"Che. More like the Baka Moyashi is getting more annoying and creepy." Kanda retorted, still remembering the strange events of his once simple mission. Kanda then decided to report to Komui about Allen being able to use Crown Clown. He made his way to Komui's office, where Allen whispered in the sleeping scientist's ear again. 'Still creepy' Kanda thought. Komui then shot awake, drill in hand.

"WHAT SLIMY OCTOPUS DARES TO STEAL BY DEAR BABY SISTER FROM MEEEEE!"

"Shut up. Lenalee isn't marrying anyone. I'm here to report about my mission." Kanda said, his urge to slice Komui up increasing by the second. "Apparently, the Moyashi can still use his innocence, and he can talk a little bit."

Komui then shot an odd glance at Allen, and asked

"Oh, he can use Crown Clown? And talk as well? Would he mind demonstrating?"

"Che. Don't ask me, ask the Moyashi." Kanda snapped at him

"Ah, of course. Allen, could you please activate your innocence for me?" Komui asked Allen politely, and his answer was a quick flash of light and an armored dragon. "Interesting..." Komui muttered while inspecting the nervous dragon. "That would be enough. And Kanda also said you can.. talk? Do you mind doing that?" This time Allen flew back to Kanda and shook his head 'no'.

"Why not Moyashi?" Kanda asked Allen, curious to know the answer. Kanda then heard the soft voice again, this time being whispered into his ear.

"I would only speak for you, dear." He said. The voice sent shivers down Kanda's spine, and still creeped him out a bit.

"Then do me a favor and talk for Komui so he won't think I'm crazy." Kanda told him. By now, since Allen was speaking too quietly for Komui to hear, Komui was starting to wonder if the predicament was getting to Kanda's head. But he was shocked to hear the voice of Allen.

"Anything for you, Kanda dear~." Allen said, this time loud enough for Komui to hear, and after a few seconds, start to chuckle.

"D-did Allen just call you 'Kanda dear'?" Komui asked between laughs, but quickly stopped laughing when Mugen was pressed against his neck.

"Must be a dragon thing, but mention that to anyone else, and you'll be pushing up daisies. Understood?"

"Yes! Understood..." Komui yelped in fear.

"Good. Now, Moyashi, come on. " Kanda said, before beckoning Allen over with his hand. Allen happily flapped his wings and followed Kanda. They were headed for the cafeteria to get some lunch. When they arrived, Kanda ordered soba for himself, and a ton of meat and dango for Allen. When they were done, Kanda really had nothing to do, so be just decided to go to bed early today. He went to his room, and sat on the bed. Allen collapsed onto the bed next to him. This time, Kanda didn't object, and to Allen's surprised delight, decided to instead let the dragon curl up beside him, and even put his arm around Allen before falling asleep and sleepily telling him, "Good night... _Allen._"


	5. Day4

**I just realized that each chapter is bigger than the last o.o"**

**If any one was wondering, Allen is acting very OOC because the dragon instincts are stronger than his own. With that out of the way, onto the story! **

**Day 4-**

**Allen POV-**

' That was the best night of my life' I thought 'Kanda called me by my name! At this rate, I'll be fully grown in no time! I'm already a lot bigger just because of Kanda!' I was so excited! It'll be so cool when I'm fully grown! 'I wonder if I'll look different... Oh, well. Time to wake up Kanda.'

**Normal POV-**

Allen walked over to Kanda's face and gently swatted his nose a few times, and when that didn't work, he decided to try something else. He stuck out his tongue and put it right into Kanda's ear. The effect was almost immediate.

"What the fuck?! Eww! Did you put your fucking tongue in my ear!?" Kanda yelled, but stopped when he noticed that Allen was now shrinking away into the corner, where he just sat there and looked sad. "Che. Get out of the corner, Moyashi." He told the dragon, who happily took that as an apology. Kanda then noticed the drastic changes in the dragon's appearance.

He was now about half the size of Kanda himself, and his wings has grown considerably larger, along with his claws, which now looked sharper, and slightly longer. The fringe lining the ridge of his back now looked like needles or quills even. All in all, the Moyashi now looked fairly intimidating.

"Why the hell did you grow so much, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, assuming that now that the dragon was bigger, he would speak more. Allen answered

"Must be because you love me so much~!" He said while doing a little twirl, reminding Kanda too much of Komui.

"Che. You must be really dull to think that I like you, Baka Moyashi."

"If you don't like me, then how did I get so big, hmm? Maybe it's because you called me Allen for once!" At this, Kanda blushed slightly and turned away, mumbling something about Allen being "damn creepy".

"Oh! Did I see Kanda blush~?" Allen asked teasingly.

"You must be seeing things, Moyashi. Now wait here, I have to get ready. I'm still in my uniform... I guess I fell asleep in it." Kanda muttered before trudging to the bathroom to brush his teeth and such.

' Kanda dear can be so adorable without even realizing it~!' Allen thought happily while pointlessly flying around Kanda's room. There wasn't much room to fly around though, because his wings were so big (about ten feet wingspan), so instead be just sat there and waited for Kanda. After about ten minutes Kanda returned with a look of slight surprise on his face.

"You actually stayed for once, Moyashi." He said with a smirk

"Only because Kanda dear said so." Allen countered sweetly, but the effect was a creeped out Kanda.

"Che. Whatever. I'm going to get some lunch." He was soon followed by Allen.

They walked to the cafeteria, Allen was a little sad that be was now too big to sit on Kanda's shoulder, so he settled for walking beside him and as close as possible. When they got to the cafeteria, Kanda made his way to Jerry to order. But before he could, Jerry spoke.

"Oh, is that Allen~? He's gotten so big lately! What can I get you hun? No wait, let me guess. Tempura soba, and for Allen, steak and mitarashi dango~?"

Kanda nodded. And waited no more than a minute for their food to be done. They made their way to an empty table, where they were soon joined by Lenalee and Lavi.

Allen greeted them by making a small noise (instead of a squeak, now it's like a growl)

"Woah, Allen-kun! You changed so much! At this rate you'll be fully grown in no time!" Lenalee said. Lavi chimed in, to Kanda's annoyance.

"You look so cool! I guess yuu has a soft spot for ya." His smile disappeared, though, when Mugen was pointed at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda said.

"O-okay! Well, anyways, I have to go now. The old panda gave me a ton of work to do!" He said sadly before hopping off the bench and out of the cafeteria.

"So Kanda, Allen really seems to like you, huh?" Lenalee said. "It's like he acts like you're lovers or something!" She continued with a sly smile. Kanda blushed slightly, and retorted.

"Che. The Baka Moyashi is crazy as hell if he thinks I like him." Kanda then heard that voice that he hated and loved being whispered into his ear.

"That wasn't your attitude last night, Kanda dear~." Allen purred into Kanda's ear, making him almost choke on his soba. Lenalee, on the other hand, didn't hear exactly what Allen had said, but she did catch "last night, Kanda dear". She imagined what that could've meant and immediately turned red as a tomato.

"A-Allen-kun, you can speak?", she asked, her face still a furious red. She was answered with a nod yes, which confused her. "Then why don't you answer me by talking?" This time, Allen glanced at Kanda, who sighed, and told Allen.

"Che. Go ahead, just, pretend you're answering me okay?" Then nodded and quickly went to cuddle his face against Kanda's cheek, which earned him a glare from Kanda. Then he turned to Lenalee and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable speaking for anyone other than Kanda dear here."

"Oh! That's okay! But do you... like Kanda?" Thankfully, Lenalee asked rhis while Kanda was throwing away the trash from their meal. She had to act quickly.

"Of course I do. Kanda is mine and mine alone, and I won't hesitate to take out anyone who tries to separate me from my Dear Kanda." Allen answered, sincerity in every word. Apparently, hearing these words from Allen's voice was too much for Lenalee, because she quickly thanked Allen for his time and skipped away, a trail of red flowing from her nose, and a red face. 'I wonder what happened... was it something I said?' Allen thought. Then Kanda came back.

"Oi, Moyashi. Where did Lenalee go?" He asked.

"I don't know, she just ran off after I answered her question."

"Oh? What did she ask you?"

"She asked me if I liked you." Kanda blushed slightly at this, but still asked.

"...and what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I do. And you are only mine, no one else's. And that I would take out anyone who dares to try and separate us without a second thought." He said sweetly.

Kanda was now almost as red as Lenalee, and sputtering, not being able to find any words at the moment. "Anyways, let's go, dear. I want to go take a bath." Allen said while tugging on Kanda's shirt with his mouth. Kanda simply led Allen to the bathroom where he would take a shower for once.

When they got to the bathroom, Kanda started the bath.

"You can wash yourself, right?" Kanda asked Allen.

"I want you to wash me. There are places I can't reach myself, you know. Like the back of my head!" Allen said. Kanda rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Get in the bath." He told Allen, who hopped into the bath, getting a considerable amount of water on Kanda. "Watch it, Moyashi!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Kanda dear~." Allen apologized. "I'll try not to get the water on you."

"Che. You better not." He said before he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a washcloth and soap. He started scrubbing Allen, who looked like he enjoyed it quite a bit. While Kanda was washing him, a certain bottle caught Allen's eye. It was bubble soap. Allen grabbed it and read the label. 'Lavender bubble soap. Use one drop per 10 gallons.'

'Hmm... I love bubbles!' Allen thought before pouring half of the bottle into the water and mixing it up. Bubbles already starting to form.

"Moyashi! Please tell me you did not just pour half the fucking bottle of bubble soap into the bath." Kanda said. Watching the growing mass of bubbles, which were now threatening to spill over the edge of the bath. Allen seemed to be enjoying it, though. He was having the time of his life playing witwith the bubble and making shapes with them.

'Baka Moyashi. Why do you have to be so cute?' Kanda thought while watching Allen play with the bubbles. His thoughts were interrupted by a cloud of bubble hitting his face.

"What the hell, Moyashi!" He yelled at Allen, before taking a bunch of bubbles in his hands and throwing it at Allen. Allen, apparently took this as a challenge, because he quickly took a bigger bunch of bubbles and threw it at Kanda. Kanda couldn't resist, and

accepted the challenge by throwing multiple bunches of bubbles at Allen. Soon, it was an all out war. Every time Allen threw bubbles at him, instead of the expected glare, Kanda smiled slightly. Not a condescending smirk, not a wry smile or an evil grin, but a true, small but honestly happy smile.

After a while, they were interrupted when the door were met with a confused stare of a certain Baka Usagi.

"Eeeh? Did I just see Yuu smile? And why are you covered in bubbles?"

'Crap. I forgot to lock the door. Oh, well.' Kanda thought before drawing mugen and glaring at Lavi.

"What did you call me, Baka Usagi?" He said while inching the katana closer to Lavi's now scared face.

"Nothing! Bye!" He yelled before running off.

"Che. Come on, Moyashi. Let's get you dryed off." Kanda said. Allen was a little sad that their bubble war had been interrupted, but jumped out of the bath anyways. Kanda unplugged the drain, letting the water flow out of the bath. Kanda took a towel and started drying Allen off. When he was done, he went back to his room.

"Damn... how long did that bath take?" Kanda muttered. It was already 3 pm, and they had nothing to do, so Kanda decided to train. He went to his training room, and began his routine. Just like the first day, Allen was watching Kanda train. After about two hours, Kanda was done, and he decided to go back to his room.

They arrived at Kanda's room, and sat down on the bed. Kanda was bored, so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"Oi, All-Moyashi-" but was cut off by Allen.

"Did you just almost call me Allen?"

"What? Che. Hell no."

"Could you call me Allen? Just this once?"

"No. You're Moyashi."

"Pleeeease? With a cherry on top? Just once?"

"No."

Kanda wanted to call Allen by his name, but he decided to draw it out, just to hear more of Allen's voice.

"Pleeeeeease Kanda? I'll call you Yuu if you want!"

"No way."

"Hey _Yuu! _ Call me Allen!"

"Fine! Just go to sleep, Allen."

"Yay~! My dear Kanda called me Allen!" He yelled happily.

"Whatever. Shut up and go to sleep."

"If you say so, Yuu~!"


	6. Day5

**Hiiii sorry for the wait! I've been suuper lazy lately. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I've decided not to include the Noah, because I'm just not a good enough writer to pull that off. Sorry. (_ _)" as an apology for the long wait this chapter is pretty big (at least, compared to the others =-=") onto the story~!**

**Day 5- (;-_-) (-_-) (-_-;)**

**Kanda POV-**

I woke up the next morning to the Moyashi curled up beside me. He hadn't gotten any bigger, so I assumed that the changes weren't that big.

At least, until I woke him up.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi. Wake up." I said before roughly swatting the back of his head. The Moyashi woke up with a sharp intake of breath, followed by coughing. Now, I would have brushed this off as normal, if it weren't for what he was coughing up.

It looked like embers from a fire, but a very slight, almost unnoticeable green glow accompanied it. I noticed that the embers were burning small holes in my sheet, so hi put them out. "Moyashi! Stop that!" I yelled at the Moyashi. He was currently coughing more violently, and this time small flames were shooting out. 'He's going to burn my room down if he keeps this up!' I thought. I stomped over to the corner where the Moyashi had seated himself, and smacked his back fairly hard. This seemed to do the trick, because he coughed up a large amount of ash and stopped.

"What was that, baka Moyashi?!" I yelled at him. I haven't seen the Moyashi do this yet.

'More of his weird shit to deal with. Great.' I thought with a frown.

"I don't know. I'm as confused as you are." The Moyashi answered. I could feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Che. Don't do it again, Baka."

"Hey, I dido't do it on purpose!" The Moyashi shot back at me with a small glare. Then I noticed something.

"...You're acting normally."

"Umm... Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Are you really that stupid, Moyashi? Do you remember your behaviour for the last few days at all?"

"Shut up, BaKanda! And... the past few days...?" The Moyashi looked like he was deep in thought, then liked he realized that he's been a total creep for the past few days, because he suddenly looked extremely embarrassed. "W-well I K-Kanda t-t-that was-"

"Calm down, Moyashi. Just, if you have an explanation, I'd love to hear it." I cut him off. The stuttering was damn annoying! The Moyashi then started over.

**Normal POV**-

Allen still looked embarrassed but began his explanation.

"You see, umm... until now it was really hard to overcome the weird urges being a dragon brought on. I guess since I'm more grown now I'll act more like myself...? Sorry about acting so strange, BaKanda." Kanda was mildly surprised that Allen was apologizing to him, but was a little thankful to hear that mocking nickname again. He decided to ignore it.

"So you'll be acting like your usual idiotic self from now on?" Allen fumed at this and snapped back.

"Well, you know you were acting strange too, BaKanda! What explanation do you have for that, huh?" Allen sneered at Kanda.

"Che. You must really be a moron. You're imagining things." Kanda shot at him, before heading to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. "I'm going to get breakfast soon. I guess you can come along if you're hungry. You're so small. Geez, with all you eat, you'd think you would be like a hippo by now." Kanda told Allen. Allen dido't know what to say to that. He was surprised that Kanda had said something mildly nice to him. And was that the tiniest tinge of concern in his voice?

Nah. He must be imagining things. Kanda hates him, right?

Allen had no time to respond because Kanda had already turned on the shower and closed the door. The thought of Kanda taking a shower reminded Allen of some thing. Like a deja vu feeling. Then he remembered. If dragons could blush, Allen would be beet red. He remembered how he tried to get in the shower with Kanda once.

'Oh my god. How embarrassing! I'm surprised he can still look at me!' Allen thought. Suddenly, the once blurry memories of the previous days were now crystal clear. He remembered how Kanda washed him, how his favorite spot was as close to Kanda as possible. And he remembered calling Kanda _dear! _ 'I think I'll just die of embarrassment now' Allen thought grimly. How could Kanda still act normally around him! It was definitely a mystery. He heard the shower switch off, and his head perked up. About a minute later, Kanda came out in his casual clothes. He walked out the doordoor after sparing a glance at Allen, which he took as aninvitation to come along.

When they got to the cafeteria, Lenalee was also there eating breakfast. Kanda made his way to Jerry to order his breakfast. He let Jerry guess instead of telling him.

"Oh hey hun~! Some soba for you? And a lot of food for Allen~?" Jerry mused.

"And mitarashi dango please!" Allen said, which seemed to surprise Jerry.

"Allen! Your voice is so cool~!" Jerry told him, noticing the drastic changes in Allen's voice. "Anything for you, hun. Coming right up~!" True to his word(somehow), their food was ready within a minute. The two made their way to an empty table with theit trays (in Allen's case, a cart) and began eating. Lenalee noticed them sit down and hurriedly moved to their table.

"Good morning, Allen kun, Kanda!" She said happily with a sweet smile. "Anything happen while I wasn't here?" She asked them.

"Che. The Baka Moyashi nearly set my room on fire with his coughing." Allen glared and shot back.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have coughed so much if a certain BaKanda hadn't hit me so hard to wake me up!"

"What did you call me, Mo-ya-shi?"

"Nothing~ Ba-Kan-da!" Lenalee could feel her eye start to twitch.

"You better shut your mouth, old man hair"

"Says the she-male."

"How about I chop off that ugly hair with Mugen, ne?"

"I would think you're the one who needs a haircut, BaKanda.h Their bickering would've continued for who knows how long if it weren't for a certain green haired exorcist who intervened

"Cut it out you two!" Lenalee yelled before swatting each one on the head, effectively shutting them up. They all continued eating silently, until Allen decided to break the silence.

"Soooo Lenalee, anything exciting happen on your missions?"He asked. Lenalee thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, there was this one town that had innocence in their church bell, and every time it rang, the whole town fell asleep. It was pretty alarming, really. I had earplugs in. But that wasn't the weirdest part of the town. Everyone there believed that the end of the world is soon, and they believe that because of a book which the priest swears is full of 'prophecy'. Turns out its just a book of sad poems a poet wrote after his wife died. Though I didn't tell them that. Pretty weird, huh?" Allen, who had a mouthful of bacon, nodded.

"Yep. Weird." He agreed. Allen then looked at Kanda, who'd been silent this entire time. "Why so quiet, BaKanda?" He asked the stoic samurai.

"Che. Like I'd join in your stupid conversation, Baka Moyashi." Kanda retorted. Lenalee could feel another fight coming on, so she stood up.

"Well, I have to get Nii-san his coffee. Bye!" She waved then headed off. Allen waved back, but Kanda just kept glaring at Allen, then he stopped when a voice rang from his golem

"Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker please report to Komui's office for a mission." Allen got up.

"Well, let's go." He said. Kanda followed him, but quickly moved in front of him.

"Don't need you getting us lost, Moyashi." He said with a smirk. Allen pouted, but didn't object.

They made it to Komui's office, where he was fast asleep. Kanda noticed the coffee cup on his desk. Lenalee must have been here already. Allen said the dreaded words into Komui's ear.

"Lenalee's getting married." The reaction was instantaneous.

"Nooooooooo! Not my sweet Lenalee!" He wailed, "WHO DARES TO DEFILE MY SWEET BABY SISTERRRR!" He saw Kanda and pulled out a dangerous looking drill. "Was it you Kanda? PREPARE TO PAY-" he was cut off by Allen.

"No one is marrying Lenalee. We're here fore our mission.

"Oh! You should've told me. That's bad for the heart!" Komui told him. Allen just sighed.

"Well? What mission do me have?"

"Oh, right. I want you two to retrieve some innocence in a town not too far from here. People report a tree that regrows it's limbs extremely fast and with a green glow. We suspect it's innocence, and you two will go get it!" He said happily. "Now, shoo, shoo. Leave as soon as possible. Good luck~!"

Kanda had his bag packed in no time, and since Allen didn't need clothes, Kanda just packed two toothbrushes in his bag. They quickly arrived at the train station, where a finder was there to meet them. The finder waved and introduced himself.

"Hello, exorcists. My name is Roy. I'll be accompanying you on this mission." Allen politely introduced himself, and Kanda just grunted. Their train arrived, and they boarded it. Allen fell asleep with his head on Kanda's lap, while Kanda awkwardly pet him. They stayed like this for almost two hours before the train reached their destination. When they got there, Kanda started asking people about the mysterious tree somewhere around here. Kanda received plenty of odd stares due to Allen being next to him.

'I guess anyone would be suspicious of a dragon.' Kanda thought. When Kanda arrived at the tree in the park he could clearly see that innocence had played a part here. There was a constant dull green glow emanating from it. Kanda decided to test the strange tales of how it regrows it's limbs, so he unsheathed Muges and swiftly sliced off a limb. Sure enough, not ten seconds later, a new limb started forming and soon, a replica of the branch lost was in its place. Kanda was about to destroy the tree, but was interrupted by a yell from Allen.

"Kanda, akuma!" He heard. Kanda turned around to see five level 3 akuma, Allen with his innocence activated and his cursed eye whirling.

"First illusion: Hell's insects!" Kanda yelled, it didn't defeat the akuma right away, so he slashed it in half with Mugen. He turned around to see Allen destroy the one he went after. Kanda quickly returned to his fight with another akuma. He and Allen killed their second akuma simultaneously. Allen turned around to look at Kanda. He sighed in relief when he saw that Kanda was unharmed. Then, Kanda saw the fifth akuma that they forgot about come up behind Allen.

"Shit. Moyashi, watch out!" He yelled while running towards him. It was the only thing he could think to do, but he was too late. Allen jumped to the side to avoid a fatal blow, but he received a deep gash on his right side.

To Kanda's horror, Allen looked at him with wide eyes before collapsing. Kanda, enraged, destroyed the akuma quickly and rather violently, before running over to Allen.

"Crap... Moyashi?" He asked, he gently shook Allen. He winced when he saw the painful looking wound on Allen's side. Deciding that Allen was in no condition to walk, he picked him up. 'Damn. He's a lot lighter than he looks.' Kanda thought. He was planning to take him to a hospital, but stopped and mentally smacked himself.

"Like anyone would treat a fucking dragon.." Kanda muttered. Kanda decided to take him to their hotel room instead. When he got there, he gently set Allen on the bed. He thought for a while before getting an idea.

He quickly sliced his wrist and got Allen to swallow his blood, hoping that his healing abilities will help his Moyashi.

'My Moyashi? The hell?' Kanda thought. He could see Allen's wound start to heal, and silently thanked his healing abilities. But much to his dismay and confusion, the wound didn't heal completely. But it was much more manageable, and Allen no longer had an extremely pained face on.

'Good sign I guess?' Kanda thought. He pulled his small first aid kit from his bag a d began treating him. He was no expert, but he knew how to patch up a wound. Soon, Allen's side had a large bandage on it, and Allen was now fast asleep. Kanda didn't blame him. Then Kanda remembered the innocence they came for. He glanced at Allen one last time before heading out. He got the innocence as quickly as possible so he could get back to Allen sooner. The second he wrenched the innocence shard from the tree, the large tree died.

'I guess the only thing keeping it alive was the innocence.' He thought. Then made a beeline for their hotel.

When he opened the door to their room, he was relived to see that the Moyashi hadn't moved an inch. He put the innocence in his bag, and took off his boots and coat to change into something to sleep in. Once he was in comfy clothes, he slipped into the bed, trying not to wake up Allen. He failed, though, when Allen cracked open an eye to look at him. They just stared awkwardly for a few seconds before Allen gave a big yawn but winced when a sharp pain made itself present in his side.

"Baka Moyashi, the akuma got you pretty good, huh?" Kanda said. Allen just nodded sleepily. "Go to sleep. You need rest" Kanda told Allen.

Allen didn't say anything, but instead snuggled into Kanda's chest. Kanda blushed slightly and sighed before pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arm arounaround Allen, careful not to touch his side.

"Good night, Baka Moyashi."

"Night, Kanda. Love ya." Kanda was surprised at this, but replied anyway.

"Uh, love you too, Moyashi." Allen smiled and peacefully fell asleep. Soon followed by Kanda.

**Well there it is. I was planning to post this on Easter, but my mom banished all electronics, then I was too lazy. But then Don't Stop Belivin' came on the radio, and I decided to write this! Sorry for any mistakes! Again, thanks to tthe people who reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**Ciao~!**


	7. Day6 pt1

**Heyo! Soooooo sorry for the terribly long wait I have no excuse now. And this chapter is going to be split into two parts because it would've been super long otherwise. I'm going to try my hardest to get part two done as quickly as possible! **

**Also, Happy birthday, Fire-chan! ^^**

**Day 6 pt 1-**

**Kanda's POV-**

I woke up, slightly embarrassed by last night's conversation, but otherwise pretty normal. I turned to my side to see if Alle- The Moyashi had gotten any better or had changed.

Oh, yeah. He changed alright.

Back into a human.

"What the fuck!?" There, in my bed, was the Moyashi, as a regular human. But that wasn't what freaked me out. It was the fact that he was completely naked except for the bandages on his side, and he was cuddling with me.

"B-baka Moyashi, wake the hell up!" I yelled in his face. The moyashi just groaned something about "five more minutes, Mana.", and snuggled his face further into my chest. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but I ignored it. I had to get the Moyashi off of me. So I thought of the only thing that would wake the Baka Moyashi up.

"... FREE MITARASHI DANGO!" I yelled it right into his face. He quickly shot up, still half asleep with a confused look on his face. He saw me and smiled, and just casually said,

"Oh, hey there, BaKanda. Do you know where the free dangos are?" Apparently he didn't notice that I was praying that he doesn't take the sheet off. I do _not_ want to see any of that.

"Che. Baka moyashi. First, I only said that to get you up," he looked a little saddened by that. "And second, fucking look at yourself!" I yelled while throwing a shirt at him.

"Put that shirt on. It should be big enough to cover most of you. I don't need to be flashed." He looked at his hands first, and seemed to marvel in the fact that he had fingers. Then... he looked down, and immediately blushed and sputtered out some words that didn't even sound English.

"Just put the stupid shirt on!" I grumbled. This has been a really bad start for the day.

He mumbled some random words again and out the shirt on.

"Man, you're even smaller than I thought, moyashi. My shirt almost reaches your knees!" It was true, I didn't know he was _that _small_._ This kid really needs a hundred sandwiches.

"Oh, yeah. Let me take a look at your injury." The moyashi blushed, and shot back

"I can do it myself, BaKanda." He tried to turn to see it, but I saw him wince in pain when the twisted around.

"That's it, you clearly can't do it. Lift the shirt a little" I said, Blushing slightly at the awkward situation.

"Just use the sheet to cover up for a second. Or do you want the Matron to check it out?"

I could see the Moyashi shudder at the thought of the frightening woman, so he slowly lifted the shirt after wrapping the sheet around himself. Good thing be was still sitting down. After this was over I made a note to burn these sheets.

I began to take the bandage off, keeping an eye on the Moyashi's face to see if he was in any pain because he sure as hell wasn't going to tell me anything. He didn't show any signs of pain, so I took the rest of the bandage off, feeling slightly guilty for the quick flash of pain that appeared on the Moyashi's face.

"Che. Sorry about that, Moyashi." I said reluctantly. I could see the blatant surprise on his face when I said that. Was it really that big of a shocker? Oh, well.

"I-it's okay, BaKanda." He said, still looking a bit stunned. I turned my attention back to the wound on his side. It still looked pretty painful, but not as much as last night. Nonetheless, it needed some stitching up.

"Baka Moyashi, you need to get that stitched up. Just a few, and it'll be fine." I told him before carefully applying clean bandages. "Well, clean up and head to the infirmary." I said before hopping off the bed and stretching. I didn't hear any movement, so I turned back to see the Moyashi attempt to stand up, but wobble and fall back onto the bed, muttering something that sounded like "ah... two legs."

"Moyashi, can you stand up?" He hadn't been a dragon for that long, and it affected him so much? Che. What a troublesome potion- Wait a minute... The potion only lasted five days? Huh. I'll yell at Komui next time I see him. Now, back to the problem at hand. Moyashi attempting to stand up. I walked over to him and draped his arm over my shoulders to lift him up.

"O-oi, BaKanda, I can walk by myself, you know." He said while pouting and trying to hide his blush.

"That's not what I saw. Come on, we need to get your clothes. Or do you want to stay in that all day? I gestured to the shirt that looked like a goddamn dress on him. Damn. He's so small!

"...I guess not. Fine. Let's go." I smirked in victory and let him put his weight on me while gingerly taking a step. By the time we got to the bathroom to brush our teeth, he was almost completely leaning on me. I wasn't complaining, though.

**Normal POV-**

Kanda lent Allen a pair of pant to wear until he got to his own room, even if they reached past his toes, Allen was grateful, but he wasn't going to tell Kanda that. They made their way to Allen's room, after quite a long time of Allen insisting they go his way, claiming that it was a shortcut to his room. Kanda, however, managed to pull him in the direction that wouldn't get them lost. Kanda reached to open Allen's door, and when he did, he almost passed out from the smell alone. When he looked inside, he suddenly decided that this wasn't a bedroom, but a pit of despair. There were stacks of dirty plates, and dirty clothes, and why seemed like a million years worth of debts pouring out of the desk in the corner. The one thing that Kanda noticed the only thing that was clean was a rather eerie looking painting of a jester walking with a coffin on its back. A little creepy, if you asked him. Kanda was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Allen speaking. "Well BaKanda if you could just hand me some of my clothes from the dresser over there..." He pointed to a lump of clothes with a sheepish face.

"...I think that's a pile of clothes, not a dresser." Kanda said.

"No... the dresser is underneath the clothes." Allen told him with an embarrassed blush now spreading across his face.

"Holy crap, Moyashi. Clean your room at least once!" Kanda yelled at Allen. He had never seen such a dirty room. "Whatever, BaKanda! Just hand me some clothes!" Allen snapped, getting extremely embarrassed at his messy room.

"Fine, fine..." Kanda muttered before digging into the pile of clothes to indeed find a dresser of neatly folded, crisp and clean clothes. He picked out the clothes he remembered Allen the most in, which was his white shirt, a grey vest, and black dress pants, he also somehow found Allen's boots and red ribbon that usually hung around his neck. "Here. That's the last time I'm ever going through that mess of clothes" Kanda said, showing Allen the outfit he put together for him. Allen was surprised that Kanda picked thus outfit. It was one of his favorites. He smiled at Kanda and thanked him. "Thank you, Kanda." he said, effectively catching the stoic samurai off guard, but before Kanda had time to react, he spoke again. "Now, stand in the corner! And don't look while i"m changing!" He said while pointing to the corner. Kanda blushed slightly and turned to face the corner.

Allen was taking a while to get dressed, and Kanda was getting annoyed. He was thinking of telling him to hurry up, but then something caught his eye. One other object that was clean. A small chest. It was pretty simple looking, but after a while, Kanda's curiosity got the best of him, and he tried to lift the top. It was to no avail, though, because Kanda then noticed the keyhole which was locked. He then heard Allen again. "Hey! Don't touch my stuff! Especially that!" He yelled at Kanda. Kanda flinched and quickly retracted his hand, suddenly finding a very interesting place on the wall to stare at. He then heard a sound coming from behind him.

"One, two, three... Oof." Kanda peeked at Allen to find him fully clothed. He sighed in relief, then he noticed that Allen was trying to walk, but again, he lost his balance.

"Baka Moyashi. You still need help, huh?" Kanda asked, sweatdropping at Allen's endless failed attempts. Again, Kanda hoisted Allen up, but this time Kanda picked him up bridal style.

"Oi! BaKanda put me down Dammit!" Allen yelled with a small blush spreading across his face as he tried to struggle out of Kanda's firm grasp.

"Che. It's quicker this way, Baka Moyashi. Just sit still. We'd get lost if you lead the way, any way." Kanda said with a smirk.

"You could get us lost too, ya know!" Allen fumed, but stayed still in the samurai's arms.

"Oh, Moyashi, before we go, what's in that chest over there?" Kanda cocked his head in the direction of the corner, where the small locked chest still sat. Allen turned to look where Kanda had gestured, then shook his head. "It's nothing, BaKanda. Nothing I want to share with anyone, at least." Allen told Kanda. Understanding that it was very personal by the tone of the other's voice, Kanda just shrugged and continued on his way to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, just when Kanda was about to push open the door, Allen suddenly waved his arms in the air and told Kanda that he could just lean on him, instead of being full-on carried into the cafeteria.

"Fine, fine, but after you eat we're going straight to the hospital ward to get your side checked out." Kanda said. He wasn't going to say anything, but he still feels bad that his Moyashi got hurt because he wasn't quick enough.

'Che. Again with the "my Moyashi" stuff. Whatever. It's just because I've been taking care of him.' Kanda thought. He knew, though he would never admit it, that he had been slowly falling For the whitette from their first mission together. As they say, opposites attract, right?

They walked into the cafeteria. Well, Kanda walked. Allen had his arm around Kanda's shoulder again with the samurai's steady hold keeping him up. When they got to Jerry to order, he quickly one thing that was extremely different.

"Oh my goodness! Allen, you're back to normal!" Jerry rushed out of the kitchen to capture Allen in a bone-crushing hug, much to Kanda's disappointment that his Moyashi was taken from him, even if it was only a few seconds.

"Yes, thank you, Jerry. I'm back to normal. Now please let go? I can't breathe!" Allen wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry hun~! What can I get for you two?" Jerry asked, now back at his usual spot behind the counter.

"Can I get twenty plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon, with fifty mitarashi dango?" Allen asked.

"Baka Moyashi, you're drooling." Kanda pointed out. Allen quickly wiped it away.

"Sure Allen! And you, Kanda?"Jerry asked Kanda.

"Soba, please." Kanda answered, adjusting Allen's arms that was slung over his shoulder again.

"Comin' right up, you cuties~!" And, true to his word, the food was ready within a minute. Kanda an Allen chose a table, and Kanda ended up pulling the cart of food behind them. Almost as soon as they sat down, they were joined by Lenalee and Lavi.

"Hey, Beansprout! You're all better!" Lavi cheered

"Not entirely, Lavi. I heard from Nee-san that Allen is still hurt from his mission." Lenalee stated with worry. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Allen waved his hands in the air nervously.

"I'm fine, really, Lenalee! Thanks for your concern, but the only problem is getting around..." He muttered the last part, but Kanda heard. He wasn't going to say anything, though. He just nodded in confirmation when Lenalee sent him a 'is he really okay?' Look.

"Well thank god you're back to normal! I was starting to think you would never turn back!" Lavi exclaimed he then went rambling onabout his mission, and Kanda could tell Allen was ignoring him, and focusing more on stuffing his face. Kanda's eyes were locked on a piece of food at the corner of Allen's mouth.

'He's never going to notice, is he.' Kanda thought. After he finished his soba, it was still there, so he grabbed a napkin and swiftly wiped his face with it, leaving a surprised Allen, a dumbstruck Lavi, and Lenalee looked like she was expecting more.

"B-BaKanda! You could've just told me.." Allen said with a large blush on his face, before whacking the samurai. Lavi could tell, though, that he didn't hit him that hard. Barely at all, even.

"It was bugging me. Stop shoveling food into your mouth , for god's sake! It's not going anywhere, so slow down a bit!" Kanda yelled. Allen just shrugged and began eating again. This time, a fraction slower.

Lavi sighed and turned to see why Lenalee had been so quiet, only to see her... drawing? He peered at the cover of the sketchbook. It said "Yullen" . 'What on earth does that mean?' He thought.

"Heeyyyy Lena! What's that sketchbook?" Lavi asked, poking the now closed book in her hands.

"Oh this? It's nothing, really. Anyways, I have to bring Nee-san his coffee, bye!" She walked away, and left the small book on the table. Allen didn't want her to lose it, so he was going to give it to her, but he then remembered one tiny detail.

"Whoa-!" He yelled, before falling over. But not onto the hard floor like he had expected. Instead, Kanda caught him, and was now helping him up, and dusting the imaginary dirt off him.

" Che. Baka Moyashi! You could've gotten hurt!" He scolded Allen. "And you have more food on your face." Then he wiped it off his face, his hand lingering longer than necessary, but Allen didn't mind. He smiled, and with a small blush, took Kanda's hand in his own, to the other's delighted surprise, though he wasn't going to show it.

Lavi, on the other hand, was just sitting there with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Wh-what was that?!" He yelled while pointing at the two. "There's practically an air of romance following you around! Creeepyyyyyy!" He ran away, almost bumping into Lenalee, who was still in the doorway, a small trail of blood coming from her nose.

"Beautiful..." she whispered creepily to no one in particular, before running back to grab her sketchbook, thanking Allen for reminding her, then ran off, madly scribbling in the book.

"...Okay then. Well, I'm done, Kanda. To the infirmary?" Allen asked. Kanda just nodded, slightly blushing from the plain use of his name. "Uhm... could I have a little help here..?" Allen asked awkwardly.

"Che. Fine. Though I bet you won't even need me to do this by tomorrow." Kanda grumbled, before wrapping his arm around Allen's waist, and making their way out of the cafeteria.

**And that's a wrap! And yep... this story will come to a close maybe within 1-3 chapters**

**Special thanks to Wolvena, ScytheMeisterA, and Firediva0, because without them, I probably would've never finished this chapter XD **

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for a new title for this story, or a new username for me XD feel free to say it in a PM or review!**

**Ciao~! And happy summer(finally)!**


	8. Day 6 pt2

**Okie dokie! Here's the next chapter! :3 hope ya enjoy it, and thanks to FindingThatDamnedOnePeice for making me get off my lazy butt to write this! XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Day6 pt 2-**

_"...Okay then. Well, I'm done, Kanda. To the infirmary?" Allen asked. Kanda just nodded, slightly blushing from the plain use of his name. "Uhm... could I have a little help here..?" Allen asked awkwardly._

_"Che. Fine. Though I bet you won't even need me to do this by tomorrow." Kanda grumbled, before wrapping his arm around Allen's waist, and making their way out of the cafeteria._

When the got to the infirmary, after a debate on which way to go, since they had successfully gotten themselves lost for a good hour, Allen had been set on one of the hospital beds, and was now being scolded by the head nurse about how he should've come to her sooner

"Its almost fully healed, but you need to get a few small stitches or it might open again.." The Matron observed. "You're lucky Kanda knows a thing or two about patching up wounds, or it could've gotten infected. Now, come on. I need to stitch it up now." She said before taking Allen's hand and dragging him off, much to Kanda's dismay.

About ten minutes later, the Matron called for Kanda. 'What is it now?' He thought. When Kanda got there Allen was pouting on the new bed he was sitting on, fresh stitches lining his side, and a blush on his face.

"So, what's the problem?" Kanda asked, getting annoyed by the awkward silence. The Matron, looking equally vexed, answered him.

"Mr. Walker here is prohibited from walking alone and without help for the next dew days, depending on how the healing will come along, in case he is to fall down and reopen the stitches, which would definitely complicate getting back up, and walking. So, to prevent such an event from happening, he requires an escort. He has requested that you, Mr. Kanda, are his escort, even though I suggest someone who is less likely to hit him. Would you please voice your opinion on the subject?"

Kanda was about to answer, but Allen cut him off.

"Kanda would't hit me! Right?" He yelled, shooting Kanda an 'agree or die' look. The Matron sighed.

"Mr. Walker, I'm sure there are no injuries to your head. Do remember that Mr. Kanda hates-" But she was cut off by an unexpected statement

"I'll stay by him. And I won't hit him, don't worry. He'll be safe with me, thank you." Kanda said, before walking over to Allen with a smirk in his face. Allen himself was surprised by the sudden outburst of un-Kanda-ness, but quickly recovered and smiled at the approaching swordsman.

"Now I have my own ninja to protect me." Allen said with a grin

"Baka Moyashi! I'm not a ninja!" Kanda growled, and raised his hand to whack him, but reconsidered, remembering that he swore to himself that he would't hurt his Moyashi. Allen apparently noticed this.

"So... you really aren't going to hit me?" He asked Kanda.

"Che. I'll try not to. It's gonna be damn tough, though." Kanda answered.

"Yay! Then you can't hit me when I do this-!" Allen moved forward and wrapped his arms around the startled "ninja"'s neck, and burying his face in Kanda's toned chest. "Thanks for being so good to me, BaKanda." Allen mumbled into Kanda's shirt, with a large blush, and a smile on his face. Kanda, on the other hand, was stunned. When he finally registered what was going on, a small blush spread across the bridge of his nose, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Allen in return, and burying his face into the top of Allen's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy's hair.

After about a minute of the two simply enjoying the company of the other, a not-so-convincing cough was heard from the Matron, who the two had completely forgot was still there.

"...Umm... I guess I was wrong about Mr. Kanda hating you. You are free to leave. I don't want any strange romantic developments in the medical ward" she said, gesturing to the door. Allen and Kanda quickly separated, both of them clearly embarrassed.

"Moyashi, can you walk on your own yet?" Kanda asked, not sure if he should help Allen.

"O-oh, yeah, it's a lot better now, thanks. It's still a little wobbly, but I can walk by myself now." Allen answered awkwardly. Kanda shrugged and began walking, Allen following, although every other second he was teetering to the side. Soon, Kanda got fed up with how stubborn Allen was, and grabbed his hand to steady him.

"There. Now it looks like you're walking on your own, happy?" Kanda asked, though the wasn't really expecting an answer.

"But why does it have to be holding hands!" Allen protested. He was slightly surprised that Kanda had grabbed his left, cursed hand, considering one of the first things Kanda ever said to him was "I don't shake hands with cursed people".

"Because I want to." Was the simple answer from Kanda. Allen sighed and continued on his way, this time one of his hands was warm, and he could feel that warmth well up in his heart, too.

"Oi, BaKanda, where to next?" Allen asked Kanda.

"Hmm...as much as I hate to say it, I think we have to go to Komui's office to make sure this whole dragon fiasco is over." Kanda answered, grimacing at the thought of the mad scientist with a sister complex. Allen sighed.

"I think you're right, but after that, I need a shower.." He thought out loud. "Komui's office it is, then!"

When they arrived at Komui's office, they opened the door to find him fast asleep. Not to anyone's surprise. Allen leaned over the desk and whispered in his ear.

"Lenalee' s getting married!" Then quickly retracted and hid behind Kanda, who just rolled his eyes. Komui then shot up with a nasty looking drill in his hands.

"WHO DARES TO LAY THEIR SLIMY HANDS ON MY BABY SISTERRRRRR!?" He cried, but was silenced when both Allen and Kanda hit his head simultaneously.

"Shut the hell up! She's not really getting married, you dimwit." Kanda growled out.

"Oh, she's not? Good. Stay away from her. Now, what is your business here?" Komui said.

"Actually, Komui, I just wanted to make sure that the potion you made is fully worn off. Better safe than sorry, right?" Allen answered nervously.

"Ah, yes, the potion.. Well, the potion I accidentally splashed on you was a-we'll call it a 'rough draft'- potion that I used to help create another potion. So, the effects should be quite weak, as you can see. It wore off early. No side effects, don't worry. It was one of my simpler potions." Komui's answered. Allen sighed in relief

"Oh, that's good news! And if you don't mind me asking, what potion were you using it for?" He inquired, curious to know the answer.

"Well, I was trying to extract whatever element that makes the affection type dragon so loving towards whoever loves it the most, and somehow be able to make a potion that causes a human to do the same thing the Dragon would, without actually becoming a dragon. The finished product was quite a masterpiece! My Reevy had never been cuter~!" He finished with a grin. Kanda had heard enough, and was dying to leave.

"Okay Moyashi you got your answer, let's go." He said before dragging him out the door. Allen sighed, but didn't argue. Nothing good could come from staying in Komui's office for too long.

"So, what next again?" Allen asked. Kanda thought for a second then answered.

"Earlier you said you wanted to take a shower." He suggested.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me " Allen smiled. "To the bathroom!" He yelled and dragged Kanda to the bathrooms. He locked the door and started to undress.

"Oi! What am I supposed to do, just stand here and wait?" Kanda yelled, trying to hide the blush on his face, but Allen saw. He laughed a bit.

"Just do whatever ya want. But don't look, okay? I'll be naked-!" He said with a grin, obviously enjoying being able to tease Kanda. Kanda just sputtered some incoherent words and turned to face the corner.

After Allen finished his shower, he realized that he forgot to bring a change of clothes, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and lightly tapped Kanda's shoulder.

"Hey, BaKanda. Could you maybe grab a change of clothes from my room?" He asked. Kanda turned around to face Allen, then quickly turned back to face the corner.

"Don't stand so close to me when you're naked, Baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. "And why can't you wear the clothes you had on this morning?"

"There's a food stain on my shirt! Why didn't you tell me!" Allen whined "I can't wear a dirty shirt!"

"Che. How was I supposed to know. It's your shirt, Baka. And like hell I'm going back into your room! I'd rather fight a level 100 akuma!" Kanda retorted.

"I'm cold! Go get me clothes!" Allen continued to whine. Then an idea struck his mind. "Innocence activate!" Allen yelled, and soon a white cape was wrapped around him. "Go make sure nobody's outside." He told Kanda. Kanda briefly opened the door and peeked his head out.

"Nobody's there. Now go!" They both ran down the hallways, after Kanda looked around the corner to make sure nobody would see them. But right as they were about to clear the last hallway, they almost collided with none other than Lenalee. She was the first to react.

"Allen-kun? And Kanda? What's with the hurry? Why is Crown Clown activated? Is there an akuma nearby?" She asked. Allen answered her a little more straightforwardly than Kanda had hoped.

"I forgot to bring a clean change of clothes." Was the simple answer, _without_ the much needed explanation. But before Kanda could tell her the more important details, Lenalee's face became bright red.

"You guys were...?! Doing.. that?!" She squealed. The two boys couldn't tell if she was happy or scared.

"Ah! Lenalee! You're bleeding!" Allen pointed out. Lenalee quickly covered her nose and ran away.

"Don't let me ruin the moment!" She yelled before turning the corner and running out of sight.

Allen and Kanda both silently debated whether they shoukd go and yell Lenalee the full story before she tells Lavi, or get to Allen's room. Which was more important...? They then turned to face eachother, nodded, and made a mad dash to Allen's room.

When they got there, Allen quickly got dressed and deactivated his Innocence, while Kanda had sit down on the only clean spot of floor in front of the door, and was trying to catch his breath from running around half the Black Order HQ looking for the right door, somehow avoiding any more run-ins. Allen sighed and plopped down on his bed.

"Phew! What a workout! But I just took a shower and I still smell like a flower!(1) Amazing how we managed to avoid anyone in the halls, huh, BaKanda? I told you that you were a Ninja!" He said to the 'ninja' on the floor.

"For the last time, I'm not a ninja!" Kanda growled out, but kept his promise not to hurt him.

"But you're Japanese, and super sneaky! Like a ninja!" Allen protested. Kanda just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Allen.

"Whatever. But you know, Moyashi, this dirty room is really getting on my nerves. Either clean it up or I'm leaving." He sighed. Allen pouted.

"I'll only clean it if you help. There's now way one person can clean this up. And the name's Allen, BaKanda!"

"Whatever, you're still a Moyashi. And fine, I'll help. I'll go get a basket or something to out all of these dirty clothes in, and a trash bag. Stay here for a second." Kanda said before trudging out of the room in search of supplies, leaving Allen to ponder his thoughts.

'We've certainly gotten friendly in these past few days. I like it. I wish Kanda would stay by my side forever..' Then he quickly snapped out of it. 'Gaaah! I was thinking like those girls in cheesy romances! Creepy!' He sighed and laid down on the bed.

'I guess... No good will come from denying it. I've completely fallen head over heels for none other than Yuu Kanda. He's the only one who makes me feel ecstatic whenever he touches me, or leaves me wanting more love. He's the only one who...'

"Makes me think such sappy things!" He finished out loud. 'Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.' He thought.

Before he could think of anymore nonsense, Kanda came back with a cart full if cleaning supplies.

"Time to clean up this mess, Moyashi!" Allen groaned and started throwing dirty clothes into the bin, while Kanda threw all the trash into a bag.

After three whole hours of toiling over piles and piles of junk, food and clothes, the room was finally clean.

"That was way harder than I thought it would be! But I'm glad it's over!" Allen said, stretching his aching back. Kanda nodded, and went to sit down on the chair they had discovered, while Allen sat on the bed.

"Oi, Moyashi, could you tell me what's in that chest now?" Kanda asked, pointing at the small chest that still sat in the corner.

"A-ah, that... I'll show you, but I don't want anyone else to know it's here, so keep it a secret, okay?" Allen said, deciding that he could trust the stoic samurai. "Turn around. I don't want anybody to know where the key is!" Allen yelled. Kanda sighed and turned to face the corner for the umpteenth time that day.

"Okay, it's unlocked now." Allen called out to Kanda, who was soon sitying on his knees in front of the chest, and next to Allen. He was dying to know what was in there.

Allen opened the chest to reveal a clown's outfit that looked like it was for a child, and a small ball with stars on it.(2) Kanda was slightly confused, but due to the sad, nostalgic look Allen had on his face, he didn't question it. Allen gently brushed his fingers against the fabric of the clown suit, and shut and locked the chest.

"I'm not going to explain anything so just know that they're some things from my past, okay?" Allen told Kanda, still reluctant to share why those specific objects were there. Kanda nodded, understanding that some objects, no matter how simple, could hold great meaning to someone.

After an awkward silence, a loud growl was heard from Allen's stomach. He sent Kanda a sheepish look.

"Wanna go get some dinner?" He asked. Kanda just "Che"'d and got up to grab Allen's hand and lead the way to the cafeteria again. There weren't that many people there, because of how late it was.

"Wow, look at the time! Its already 11! guess time flies when... I guess that wasn't exactly a good time, huh. " Allen trailed off.

"And yet Jerry's still here." Kanda observed. Does that man ever rest?

"Oh, well! No interruptions this time, right BaKanda?" He smiled t Kanda, who have him a surprised glance. But on the inside, Allen was mentally freaking out.

'Why did I say that?! Now Kanda is going to think I'm creepy! My life is ruined' He thought, but was quickly proven wrong by a short remark from Kanda.

"...yeah. No interruptions this time." Then there was silence. But not an uncomfortable silence. Just a silence while they were sorting out their feelings and thoughts.

They finished eating in silence, and went back to Allen's room. Kanda, not sure If he should stay or not, shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the bed next to Allen, who was currently fixing the ribbon around his neck.

"So, Moyashi... Good night. I'll be going now." Kanda said awkwardly, before standing up. But before he could leave, a gloved hand shot out and grasped the back of his shirt. He turned around to see Allen speak.

"No, wait! Would you stay here?" He asked. Kanda's eyes widened a fraction, while Allen was blushing madly at what he had just said

'Now he'll be creeped out for sure!' He thought somberly.

"I-I mean... you can go if you want." Allen's shoulders drooped in embarrassment.

"...Do you really mean that?" Kanda asked. Allen was very confused now.

"What? I mean.. Yeah, I did, but you don't have to stay. I understand if you choose to leav-" Allen started, but was cut off, much to his surprise.

"Fine then. I'll stay." Kanda declared, just barely blushing. Allen was dumbfounded.

"You will?! A-ah, do you want me to sleep on the floor or something?" Allen said frantically. He was fully prepared to be rejected, so he didn't know what to do. Kanda had already thought of the arrangements, however.

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry. I don't want you to sleep on ththe floor, and I know that bed isn't big enough for both of us. Just let me go get something to sleep on." He said, before making his way out the door, in search of something comfy to sleep on.

Allen, who was still trying to register what was going on, couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"My BaKanda is so silly." He muttered to himself.

Soon, Kanda was back with blankets and pillows. He layered them on the floor so it ended up being a thick, soft mat to lay on, and they both became more comfortable than ever, with the knowledge that the one they treasure most is close by.

Kanda was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of shuffling, and the feeling of someone lay beside him on the makeshift sleeping bag. Knowing that it was Allen, Kanda smirked and decided to surprise him by quickly flipping over to face him and wrapping his arms aroundhiss waist, earning a small shriek from Allen.

"BaKanda! You gave me a heart attack!" Allen whispered, while trying to hide the huge blush on his face.

"Che. Moyashi. Why are you coming down here, anyways?" Kanda asked.

"Hmmf. No reason, BaKanda." Allen retorted. Then Kanda notices the wet trail of tears going down Allen's face.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked bluntly.

"So what if I did? It wasn't that bad" Allen shot back, but Kanda could hear him trying to fight off sobs.

"Baka Moyashi. If you tell someone you'll feel better. And go ahead and cry if you have to. I'm the only one here, and I won't tell." Kanda said softly, trying his best to soothe the upset boy. Allen took a deep breath and decided to tell Kanda

"W-well, it was just another nightmare about the night I brought Mana back, but this time, it was you who was turned into an akuma.I thought I'd really killed you." He said pitifully, while burying his face into Kanda's shirt.

"It was just a dream, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Kanda said, before gently pressing a kiss onto Allen's head, and tightening his hold on the smaller boy.

"O-okay, thank you, Kanda. Sorry to bother you " Allen said quietly. His crying now subsided.

"You're not bothering me, Baka. Now, are you better now?" Kanda asked gently.

"Y-yeah, thanks. I go back to my bed now, if you want." Allen said, before trying to wriggle out of Kanda's hold, only to have it tighten.

"I want you to stay." Kanda said. Allen blushed, but scooted closer to Kanda. Kanda smiled-not smirked- and fell asleep with his Moyashi in his arms, and Allen fell asleep, in the strong embrace of his BaKanda.

The two had never slept better.

**And that's a wrap! I've decided that the next chapter will be the last! And omfg this chapter was over 3,000 words! X_x**

**(1)- yeah, I just did that, Firediva. XD**

**(2) for those of you who don't know, Allen met Mana while he working at a circus, and Mana was clown back then, he wasn't called "allen", he was just called "red" and was later name after Mana's dog Allen.. I think it's chapter 166 of the manga.**

**I hope you enjoyed! I tried to finish it as quickly as possible, but naps are a powerful thing! XD**

**And YES. The "Reevy" Komui was referring to was none other than Reever Wenham XD I just think that KomuixReever is so perfect! **


End file.
